


The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else

by AlexaKang



Series: The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else [1]
Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Anime, Candy Candy - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Keiko Nagita, Kyoko Mizuki, Manga, My First Fanfic, Romance, Yumiko Igarashi, キャンディ・キャンディ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaKang/pseuds/AlexaKang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the Candy Candy Final Story  (CCFS) published in 2010. After reading the CCFS, I needed to know how Candy and Terry found their ways back to each other. </p>
<p>My intent was to write this story in the same style as the CCFS. After the CCFS, I was unable to tell this story in any style other than to follow Mizuki’s. Any other way did not feel authentic to me. </p>
<p>This story is already completed. If you decide to follow it, rest assure that it will come to an ending and the story will not be abandoned. I will try to upload a new chapter every 2-3 days, or more often if I have time.</p>
<p>Hope this story will give all you Candy & Terry fans out there closure (as I needed) and a magical experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not a Series, but I set it as such because I want to post the Preface and Afterword, and also the Table of Contents, for anyone who wishes to read those.
> 
> Would love to hear from you so please feel free to leave comments.

**PART 1. Overture**

****

 

** Chapter 1 ** **. Candy Receives Terry’s Letter**

 

 

"As to me, nothing has changed".

Candy's eyes fixes on these words for a long time. Her hands clutching the letter tightly. Her heart feels tight and she can hardly breathe. Such a short sentence. So few words. But so much is said. And so much of the future, so many people's lives, may be forever changed by these words. The implications of these words overwhelm her. She cannot think clearly.

"Nothing has changed," he says. Yes. Candy can see that this is true. Twelve years ago he wrote her a letter not very different from this one. Back then, he had said, "I have something I need to do in America." Also a short sentence. And it shattered her world. It forever changed the course of their lives. Just like twelve years ago, Terry with just a few words is turning the world upside down.

_Terry, why did you not send this letter six months earlier?_ Candy thinks to herself.

She thinks back to Susanna’s obituary. Seeing the news, her tears could not stop. She did not cry out of grief. As she read the obituary, she thought of the letter that Susanna sent her after she left New York on that fateful night. In the letter Susanna pleaded for her understanding and support for Terry to stay by her side. The letter upset Candy, and Candy discarded it quickly to put it out of her mind. Better to move on and leave everything behind. There was nothing to be done anymore anyhow. After New York, she did not think anymore about Susanna or what happened. Didn’t want to face her own feelings. She wanted to be at peace with her decision.

The obituary once again reminded her of Susanna’s letter. And suddenly all the years of suppressed emotions flooded out in the form of tears. She thought she had left all the memories behind. She thought that her feelings about the matter had tapered out as the years passed. But instead she found that the memories and feelings were merely kept away deep behind a frozen gate inside which she buried her heart. The obituary was like a key; it unleashed everything. She cried for all that she had lost.

But she never thought that Terry would write to her again. Ten years is a long time. Whatever they once had, she thought it was all lost long ago. For Terry's sake, she had hoped that he might fall in love with Susanna. If he could be happy...she always wanted him to be happy.

"I would not feel right if I don't give you this letter," Sister Lane said when she brought Terry’s letter from Pony’s Home, her eyes full of worry. And then, she left the clinic quietly. Candy was grateful for that.

She does not know how much time passed as she stares at those words. Only when Aaron comes in is her attention on the letter finally disrupted.

"The salve I need finally arrived!" he says cheerfully. "I just took some to Peter at Pony's Home. Poor kid. It should help relieve the pain. His fever has gone down too."

"That's wonderful", Candy says and forces a big smile on her face. Peter is an eight-year old orphan at Pony's Home. Always the troublemaker, he tried to steal apples from Tom's farm by throwing rocks at them to make them fall down, only to hit a beehive by accident. Swarms of bees immediately surrounded and attacked him. He has been covered in swells for three days and suffering in agony. Candy is glad to hear that he is getting better and starting to recover.

"Candy, is something wrong? You look pale," Aaron asks.

"What? No…ev...everything's fine. I'm just tired," Candy says as she averts her glance to the floor. "I think I will go take a walk and get some air."

"Ok," Aaron says and smiles as he loads boxes of medicine onto the table. "I have some more to bring in. We can organize and put them away later.... Hey, is that a letter from Albert?" he asks, noticing that Candy was holding a letter and envelope in her hand.

"...letter?"

"The one you're holding."

"Oh…yes. It's from Albert." Candy rolls up the letter in her hand so the words and writing are not visible.

"Where is he now? He better comes back for our wedding or I won't forgive him," Aaron says as he begins to open the boxes of medicines. Candy looks at him, her heart tightens.

"I need to take a walk," she says. She does not know why she just lied to Aaron. At the moment she does not understand her own feelings, only that she feels unexplainable pangs of guilt, and that she cannot face Aaron. But she has not done anything wrong.

She opens the door, walks out of the clinic, and without thinking starts to walk toward Pony's Hill.

Standing by the Father Tree, Candy looks out to the beautiful landscape that she knows so well. It is spring again. The fresh air and balmy breeze calm her somewhat. Many times when she was young she had stood here looking at the vast view, thinking that the whole world was out there waiting for her. She looks at this view now once more. Is there still a world out there awaiting for her? Or is her world right here where she stands, at this place where she calls home?

_Terrence. Terrence stood here once too._

_I still wonder what he saw that day when he stood here._


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback - Candy’s Letter to Albert, March 1921

** Chapter 2 ** **Flashback - Candy’s Letter to Albert, March 1921**

 

 

Dear Albert,

 

How have you been? Winter is almost over. I hope that you will come visit us when spring comes. We are so delighted to learn that Sophia is with child, and you are about to become a father! I wish I can be there to help take care of her. Sophia is so beautiful and lovely. When you married her, the entire Chicago society went into mourning mode, having lost the very desirable head of the Ardlay family to a foreign lady of Brazil. (Just kidding. The real disappointment was that you did not have a large festive wedding here, and so they did not have an excuse to come out to see and be seen.)

There has been a lot of excitement here in the last few months. Late last fall, a former protégé of Doctor Martin came to visit him. His name is Aaron Haley and he worked with Doctor Martin at a Chicago hospital before Doctor Martin started his little Happy Clinic. Dr. Haley made a special trip to visit Doctor Martin on his way to Boston to take a new position. I still remember the first time I saw him walking up the hill looking for the Happy Clinic. The late autumn wind blowing his ash blonde hair across his forehead. He has a cheerful smile that is like a ray of sunshine.

It was intended to be a short visit, but a flu epidemic broke out and Dr. Haley extended his stay to help treat the children at Pony's Home and other people living nearby who were sick. He is a wonderful doctor. He always brought candies for the children he was treating. If Sister Lane found out she would scold them. He would pretend to take them back, but always gave them to the children secretly again before he left. When old Mrs. Watson who owns the town bakery caught pneumonia from the flu, he stayed up nights to treat her. After that, the entire town was sad thinking of his impending departure.

But then Doctor Martin suddenly decided that he wanted to retire. He said he is getting on in age, and the town needs a younger doctor with more energy. Night and day he kept asking Dr. Haley to take over the Happy Clinic.

I was surprised that Dr. Haley did not take long to decide to take up Doctor Martin's offer. The post in Boston that he gave up was a very good one at a large reputable hospital. The town, of course, was thrilled with the news that the new doctor decided to stay. Doctor Martin is retired now. He spends most of his days playing with his many little brainteaser toys. He says that when spring comes he will spend more days fishing.

You will find this funny: Since Dr. Haley took over the Happy Clinic, we’ve had an unbelievable increase in female patients. It seems that all the young unmarried ladies in town now regularly suffer various forms of minor injuries and ailments that constantly require our new handsome young doctor’s attention. It is most hilarious, and it is hours of entertainment for me every day teasing him about it. I call it the Doctor Love epidemic, and he gets very mad at me when I say that. But really, I am very glad that the Happy Clinic is now seeing a steady rise in profits because of our lady patients’ frequent visits. You can rest assure that the Happy Clinic is now in good hands.

Dr. Haley said he will invite his mother Mrs. Jane Haley and younger sister Cecilia to come live with him soon. His father passed away some years ago, and his original plan was to invite them to live with him in Boston. Mrs. Haley is a dressmaker, and she plans to open a new tailor shop in South Haven.

Please give my best to George.

 

With lot of love,

Candy

 


	3. Chapter 3   Aaron’s Confession

**Chapter 3   Aaron’s Confession**

  
  
  
As Candy looks out to the vast view beneath Pony’s Hill, still shaken by Terry’s letter, her thoughts turn to Aaron.  
  
Four years ago, they were both standing here under the Father Tree when he told her his decision. Winter had arrived, and the cold wind chilled them to the bones. But it was a sunny day and they both enjoyed being outside.  
  
"I'm going to be a country doctor," Aaron said as he and Candy watched Peter and two other children throwing snowballs at each other.  
  
"You won't regret missing the post in Boston? It is a very reputable hospital." Candy asked.  
  
Aaron only smiled and did not answer.  
  
Mrs. Haley and Cecilia Haley arrived in late spring the following year. Mrs. Haley is a fantastic dressmaker, and her services were soon in high demand. Cecilia helps Mrs. Haley run the shop, and often volunteers to help Ms. Pony and Sister Lane. Ms. Pony gets tired easily now. Cecilia and Doctor Aaron are welcomed addition to life at Pony’s Home. The children are always asking when Doctor Aaron and Cecilia are coming again.  
  
The children aren't the only ones who love Cecilia. Jamie Lowell, a teacher at the local school, does too. When Cecilia visits Pony's Home to help out, Jamie Lowell always come along too to give the children of Pony's Home tutoring lessons.   
  
Pony's Home is so lively now. It is a wonderful thing. Candy thought.  
  
While Candy was constantly amused by the scenes of young ladies coming for doctor's visit on dubious illnesses, she never noticed the young doctor's eyes that only lingered on her.  
  
Not until three years ago when Aaron finally confessed to her.  
  
That day, Sally Morris, a local innkeeper’s daughter, came for treatment for inexplicable conditions of "irregular fluttering heartbeats."  
  
"Is this a serious condition? Doctor Aaron?" she was uncontrollably agitated.   
  
Aaron didn't find anything wrong with her.   
  
But the scene was too funny and Candy could not resist teasing Aaron anymore. She came up behind where the frightened patient was seated, and asked, "What other symptoms do you feel, Miss Sally? Do you feel short of breath?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the patient answered. Candy looked straight at Aaron, who sat across from the patient. She placed her hand on her heart, and mouthed the words "Oh Doctor Aaron you take my breath away!" and gasped.  
  
"Do you feel flushed?" Candy continued.  
  
"Uh-huh yes," the patient answered. Candy, still with one hand on her heart, started fanning herself with her other hand and mouthed the words "Oh Doctor Aaron please save me!"  
  
Aaron's face started to turn red. He gave Candy a hard stare to signal her to stop. But Candy kept on goading. "And do you feel like fainting? Miss Sally?"  
  
"Why yes I do! Oh my goodness what's wrong with me?" Sally Morris exclaimed. Candy puts her hand on her forehead, feigning faint and mouth the words, "Doctor, I'm hopelessly in love with you."  
  
Aaron gave Candy another hard stare to warn her to stop. Candy stuck her tongue out, and said in a grave tone, "Miss Sally, I'm afraid it may be a very serious heart condition. What do you say, doctor, does she have any hope?"  
  
At which point Aaron had had enough. "Don't listen to her, Miss Sally. Candy doesn't know what she's talking about. Perhaps you've been overworked?" he said. "Try to relax more."  
  
It took him half an hour of reassurance before Sally Morris calmed down enough to leave the clinic.  
  
As soon as she left, Candy broke out laughing and could not stop.  
  
"Her heart is fluttering because she's around you. My diagnosis is, we have another case of the Doctor Aaron Syndrome." Candy laughed. "She is lovesick." Candy said, putting on a demeanor of a concerned nurse. "And you, good doctor, are the only cure."  
  
"Candy!" Aaron frowned and sighed. Then his eyes, downcast, turned tender and he said. "Candy, what if I tell you that I only want you?"  
  
Candy was not sure if she heard right. She stared at Aaron. Her eyes blank. Her mind confused.  
  
"Why is this idea so strange?" Aaron looked up from his seat and their eyes met.   
  
"Aaron...." Candy could not think of what to say. Of course she was aware he is attractive. Everyone was. But she had not think about herself that way for a long time.   
  
Since a time she could hardly recall, (since a snowing wintery night long ago in New York,), her heart, although did not die, stopped. Like a fountain where water no longer flows. Her heart (and time) stood still.   
  
After a while, Aaron looked away. "Think about it Candy. Maybe you'll give us a chance?" he smiled softly and said.  
  



	4. Chapter 4. Flashback - Candy visits Archie and Annie

** Chapter 4 ** **. Flashback - Candy visits Archie and Annie**

 

**[ Author's Note: Bolded parts are referenced or copied from the "Candy Candy Final Story" by Keiko Nagita, published in Japanese and unofficially translated here in English]**

 

"Candy, sometimes you are really a lost sheep," Archie told her. "Why are you always so unaware when someone likes you?"

Candy shrugged and smiled.

"Aaron, he's a good person," said Archie. He thought of Alistair.

**_ "Even then I don't think she can forget. But the pain can go away." Alistair said. "The Duke, he can do for her what we can't _ ." **

**_ If Aaron can do for Candy what we can't. _ **

"If happiness can come your way, Candy," Archie said to her. "You know, Alistair would want you to be happy."

"Archie, thank you." Candy said and looked at him. Her eyes grateful.

Just then Annie came back into the drawing room with more tea and biscuits. She saw Archie and Candy engaging in an intimate conversation. Once upon a time, this scene would give her great distress. Now, she can finally feel warmth and acceptance. She knows that Archie and Candy share a close bond held together by Stear and Anthony. Stear and Anthony are gone, and they only have each other with whom to share those memories, and to bear the burden of their losses together.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance, Candy." Archie smiled and winked.

 

.............

 

"Perhaps we can try." Candy said to Aaron. Her voice was soft and tender. Her eyes downcast.

Aaron's face lit up at her words.

 "If you can be patient with me," she said and looked up. Their eyes met. She did not know her own feelings well. She and Aaron got along, and she was always happy when they are together. But then she was also happy when she was with Annie, Archie, Patty and Albert.

"Anything you want, Candy," Aaron said. He took her hand and smiled at her. For a moment, his gentle expression reminded her of Anthony.

  _Can I love again?_ Candy wondered.

..............


	5. Chapter 5.  Flashback – Candy’s Letter to Patty

Dear Patty,

How are your studies going? Annie, Archie and I, we all miss you very much, and think of you often.

In your last letter you asked about Aaron and I.

Strange. I cannot say at which moment I fell in love with him. Over time, the situation between us just fell into place. Sometimes, I think that my love for him is not very different from my love for you, or Annie and Archie, or Albert. 

But there are times when things are different. 

Like Anthony, Aaron sometimes brings me flowers to surprise me. I am very touched by his tenderness.

He spent months planning a surprise birthday party for me. My birthday cake said “Sweet Candy” on it.

Last month, Mr. Baine, the town grocer, sold some rare Japanese green tea that he got from a hotel in Ann Arbor. It was very expensive. Mr. Baine let me smell the tea, and I only mentioned it once to Aaron that I would have loved to try some. But by the time Aaron tried to buy some from Mr. Baine, it was all sold out. Then on the weekend Aaron went all the way to the Ann Arbor just to get some for me as a gift.

When I am with Aaron, I sometimes wonder if this is how things would be like if Anthony was alive and we grew up together.

But I must stop thinking this way. Aaron is himself, not Anthony’s shadow.

As I get to know him, I find that I do like many things about him. He is always cheerful, and he brings happiness wherever he goes.  He is the smartest person I have ever met. (Except for Stear, of course!) He would have gone very far in his career if he had gone on to Boston. His mother Jane and sister Cecilia, they have all become the family that I never had.

But, dear Patty, you are the only one to whom I dare to tell this. I know now that I need Aaron in my life because when I am with him, my heart always remains calm and steady.

When he holds my hand, I feel a steady calm and peace.  That calmness is a like a shield that protects me.

Before, when he asked me to give us a chance, I asked myself if I can love again. Thinking of myself being in love, I can hear a vague sound of a beating heart. That sound beckons me to a place where I fear what I might find. I don’t want to go there. In that place there is a fire that I once knew but I fear to know again.

I was afraid that I would hear that sound again if I open myself to Aaron. But strangely, I do not. When I am with him…when he puts his arm around me, I feel safe.  

So I want you to know, I am happy.

I will write again soon.

 

Always and with much affection,

Candy

 


	6. Aaron's Proposal

Candy looks down at her hand and sees the beautiful emerald engagement ring that Aaron gave her when he proposed to her six months ago.

I thought of your eyes when I saw the emerald.

 

……………………………..

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Candy," he said. She was deeply moved by the earnest sound of his voice. Warmness swept across her heart.

Candy cannot think of how things can be better. She and Aaron working together at the clinic; Cecilia, who loves children, and now works full time at Pony's Home. Her boyfriend, Jamie Lowell, is a great help and support. They can all be happy here.

Aaron kissed her for the first time when she said yes and accepted his proposal. He kissed her so soft and gently.

Anthony would have kissed me like that. Candy thought and chuckled to herself as she returned his kiss.

But then her mind was suddenly seized by a more violent thought.

"If it was Anthony...If it was Anthony..."

"What do you mean if it was Anthony? Do you want to say he would be more gentle? He's dead, isn't he? What do you know about a person who's dead?"

The sound of the beating heart grew louder. Candy held Aaron closer to keep the sound far away.

What do I know about a person who’s dead? I don’t know. But what do I know about a person who is alive but I can never see again?

 

…………

 

She thinks of Terry.

As to me, nothing has changed. Candy looks at those words again.

Have you changed? He asked in his letter.

Candy looks at her emerald engagement ring again.

I'm engaged.

I cannot answer this letter, can I?

She does not know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the engagement ring: The popularity of diamond declined after WWI, and even more so after the Great Depression. I imagined that Candy’s engagement ring would look something like this, although more likely it would be gold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2 - The Show Must Go On**

 

**Chapter 7 - Article in New York Magazine “Broadway Brevities”, November, 1918**

 

**_“Terrence Graham is the Love of Her Life; Susanna Marlowe’s Mother Confirms.”_ **

 

 Actor Terrence Graham is the love of former actress Susanna Marlowe’s life, her mother claims.

"The love of Susanna's life is Terrence Graham, I have no doubt about this," said the actress’ mother.

“Susanna is thrilled that he has returned to Broadway. They are so in love. The accident devastated them. Terry was heartbroken for what happened to Susanna, and for a while left Broadway altogether because he could not bear that the woman he loves suffered such a horrific accident.”

Mrs. Marlowe also revealed that the couple is now engaged. “Yes. They have decided to get married, and I can’t be more happy for them.”

No wedding date has been set yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Broadway Brevities and the Town Topics were real publications during this time period. Broadway Brevities began as a journal reporting on the theater, and the story of its rise and fall is as scandalous and salacious as all the stories reported in it. Town Topics began as a publication for art, music, literature, and society. Both ripened and devolved into scandal sheets. The Town Tattler that F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote about in The Great Gatsby was a vague reference to the Town Topics. The New York Daily News also began circulation at this time. In this Part II, only the London Tattler is fictional.


	8. Albert's Piano

**Chapter 8 - Albert's Piano**

 

**erry sat down in front of the piano that was now in his home. He could not help admiring again its beauty each time he looked at it.**

It came to him unexpectedly, from a letter from Albert, the animal-loving wanderer who once saved him from a street brawl.

…………………..

“Dear Terry,

 I apologize for this sudden imposition. But I hope that I can rely on you, my old friend.

You may be pleased to know that I have made a full recovery of my amnesia, and am traveling again. It turns out that my family owns and operates some businesses in Sao Paolo, and I am now there to assist.

Recently, a distant relative in New York passed away. He is an antique lover. Apparently, he has bequeathed an antique piano to me from his precious antique collection. I am quite ignorant of music, but am told that this piano is highly valuable. In any case, it is a gift from someone who thought of me, and I want to handle it properly.

But it is impossible for me to receive it right now as I am in Sao Paolo. I do not have a permanent residence in America currently, and it is impractical to send it anywhere until I do. Then I remember that you are one person I know in New York. Would you mind keeping it safe for me for now? I promise that I will come back for it at once when I next return to America.

I have instructed my deceased relative’s lawyer and executor in New York to contact you.

I can count on you, right, old friend? Thank you.

Sincerely,

Albert”

 

……………………….

 Terry noticed that Albert did not mention Candy in his letter.

_So Albert is no longer living with Candy. I wonder if she’s all alone now._

The lawyer who paid him a visit gave him this letter. With Terry’s permission, the piano was delivered to his home shortly thereafter.

To Terry’s surprise, it truly was an exquisite piece of instrument. Very well preserved. It was made of rosewood, but has black serpentine legs. The engraved designs were refined and done with the highest quality of craftsmanship. He hit a few keys, the sounds that came out were clear and sharp, like small ringing bells.

The first time he put his hand on it, memories came rushing back to him.

“ _Come on, if you want to listen to my piano more, then jump over the window. Isn’t it a monkey’s specialty?”_

_“Female monkey, female monkey! Really, you’re such a rude person!”_

A tender smile appeared on his face. He started to play Mozart’s Lullaby. He was aware that behind him, Susanna was watching him. But as he played, he felt that he had carved out a space in which he could be alone even if she was there.

Terry soon lost himself in the music. The slow lullaby ended and changed to a wild, playful tune. He ran his fingers along the keyboard, and notes came to life.

 __  
“What song is that?” Candy stood behind Terry.  
  
“An impromptu. It is called, 'The theme of Freckled Tarzan and a female monkey!'”

Without realizing himself, Terry let out a chuckle. As he played, he thought of Candy and their piano lessons.

When he finished the tune, he heard Susanna said, “Terry, I didn’t know you can play the piano. What were you just laughing at?”

Terry looks down at the keyboard, and without looking at her, replied “Nothing. I wasn’t laughing.” He forced himself to sound gentle.

The dead silence hung in the air.

_I can’t stand this. I must be by her side, but I don’t even want to look at her._

He started playing again.

_This is good after all. It is a good way to fill the dreadful silence in the air._

Susanna watched him as he played. He was totally immersed in the music. Terry at this moment with downcast eyes was wrapped in an atmosphere that separated him from the rest of the world, in a zone where she cannot reach.

Then the music he played changed radically from the pleasant cheerful sounds of dancing Mozart melodies and became disturbing. The sounds had no harmony, and are completely disjointed. Terry played with an intensity that was as disturbing as the music itself.

When the dissonant sounds finally ended, she asked him, “Such ghastly music, Terry. What is that you just played?”

Terry, resisting his urge to sound annoyed, paused, and said quietly, “Schoenberg. Three Piano Pieces Opus 11.”

He then played that same piece again. Although they were in the same room, Susanna never felt as far away from him than when he played the piano.

 

 


End file.
